


PeggySue Got...Laid

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming is the best time for Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PeggySue Got...Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fun fic for another writer in the fandom on 02/11/2002. Names and places have been changed to protect the innocent. :)

Padding her way across the wooden floor, PeggySue looked around the living room. The fireplace wasn't lit much to her disappointment. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way up the stairs. She knew he had just come off shift and more than likely would be exhausted. A feral smile came to her lips as she thought of how she would make him perk up.

Quietly making her way down the hall, she gently pushed open the door to the bedroom. There laying dead center in the large bed was the object of her desire. With an arm slung over his face, his smooth tanned chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He was dead to the world, lost in slumber.

Moving silently toward the bed, PeggySue began peeling her clothes off, dropping them in a careless trail behind her. She shivered in anticipation as she edged her way toward the bed. It would take all of her stealth and skill to accomplish what she had in mind. The fact that she had been able to sneak into the room without him waking told her she was only a few steps away from her intended goal.

Reaching down, she rested a hand on one of his thighs. Using her other hand, she slowly began pulling his boxers down, looking up occasionally to see if he were waking. With an evil grin, she managed to bring them down to mid-thigh revealing the object of her...affection.

Okay, so it was his penis. She'd seen a million of them in her profession. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. She sniggered as she compared herself to Goldilocks. It was jusssst right.

Taking a finger, she ran it along his thigh and under his balls, freezing when he shifted on the bed. When he stopped moving, she cupped a hand around his balls, rolling them gently, kneading the soft flesh. She was rewarded with a twitch from his member.

Stifling a giggle, she began thinking of all the different terms for a penis. Member. Who in the hell thought of calling it that? And dick. Was there a guy named Richard at one time that so resembled a penis that his friends began calling their penis a dick?

As he grew harder at each touch and caress of her hands, PeggySue leaned over him. Flicking her tongue out, she tasted his muskiness before taking the tip of him into her mouth. She suckled the tip, letting her tongue lap over the crease. He shifted again, this time his arm fell from his face and a soft moan came from him.

Taking more of him in, she began to slowly bob her head up and down in a gliding rhythm while gripping his shaft tightly in one of her hands. He shifted again, his head rolling from side to side, his moans growing louder. She could tell by his tightness that he was nearing climax. To him it was nothing more than an erotic dream, to her it was heaven!

She froze as his body snapped upward, his hands grasping her hair. Yanking her head upward, he stared in shock at her, his breath coming in gasps.

"PeggySue, what, what're you...what're you doin'?!"

Licking her lower lip seductively, PeggySue smiled.

"Now Johnny, if I have to tell you what I'm doing then something's wrong with you."

Blinking once or twice, his fingers tightened their grip in her hair. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself on the bed, flat on her back. Looking up, she smirked as he straddled her and settled above her breasts, his hardened length bobbing tantalizingly above her face. His voice was husky, his lips twisted into a small smile.

"Finish what you started."

He moved his hips forward, brushing the tip against her lips, groaning as he slid his length into her mouth. With each suck and lick, he thought he would go mad. Looking down at PeggySue's face, Johnny decided he wanted more. Sure her mouth was doing magical work, but he knew of another moistness that would be tighter and oh so wonderful.

He swore he heard a popping noise as he pulled away from her mouth. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her arms down and settled between her legs. Rubbing himself against her opening, he almost lost it as his cockhead slipped into her. Plunging himself deep within, he began to pump eagerly into her heat, relishing her screaming his name.

"Johnny! Johnny!! Johnny!!!"

Increasing his pace, he began to slam into her, calling out as he spilled his seed, the waves of pleasure making his entire body tremble.

"PeggySue...PeggySue...PeggySue..."

"PeggySue, come on...wake up. Your break is over."

"Huh?"

"I said get up, your break is over."

"Oh...okay."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, PeggySue looked groggily around her.

"Damn."

It was that same dream again only this time she had gotten past the blowjob and they were actually doing it. Just once she wanted to complete her dream without interruption.

Sighing, she pushed out of the chair and made her way down the hall to the nurses station. She seriously needed to find a way to get Johnny Gage to ask her out on a date because her dreams were killing her! Maybe she could get someone in the Emergency Room to switch with her for a while. Pediatrics wasn't exactly the place to run into the dark haired paramedic and if she didn't run into him, her dream would never come true.

END


End file.
